


Палочки для еды

by naid



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to jotting for their help and support.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Палочки для еды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chopsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/141434) by nenosronhir. 



> Thanks to jotting for their help and support.

К досаде Фариды, не она выбирала, куда пойти ужинать — бросок монетки выиграл Притчард. Стоило ему узнать, что Дженсен к ним присоединится, как он тут же что-то задумал. Его предложение — отправиться в китайский ресторанчик — поначалу вовсе не казалось подлым. Но теперь, когда им принесли заказ, Фарида еле сдерживалась, чтобы не вывернуть миску с лапшой на голову Притчарду. Приходилось напоминать себе, что это будет напрасной тратой хорошей еды.

— Что, Дженсен, не голоден? — голос Притчарда прямо-таки сочился сарказмом.

Дженсен не удостоил его ответом. Он смотрел на поставленное перед ним блюдо. Хоть Фарида и не видела глаз Адама за тёмными стеклами, но могла предположить, на что направлен его взгляд. На лежащие рядом с тарелкой палочки.

А Притчард вёл себя как ни в чем не бывало: подцепил палочками несколько лапшинок, поднес ко рту и начал жевать.

Не в силах сдержаться, Фарида пнула его под столом. Притчард подавился приглушенным вскриком и бросил на нее свирепый взгляд. «Ах ты жопа», — подумала Фарида, зубасто ему улыбаясь. Краем глаза она следила, как Дженсен потянулся протезом к палочкам.

Фарида хотела сказать, что где-то в ресторане должны быть вилки, но опоздала. Дженсен уже взял палочки и неумело вертел их, хмурясь. Похоже, что он не собирался уступать.

— Знаешь, Фрэнсис, — сказал Адам спокойно, — тебе определенно пора что-то сделать со своим комплексом превосходства.

Пока он пристально смотрел на Притчарда, одна из палочек вывалилась из механических пальцев и со стуком прокатилась по скатерти. Фарида задержала дыхание: ей показалось, что сейчас Дженсен приложит Притчарда лицом об стол.

— Даже если я не могу есть этими штуками, я всё равно тебя перепью.

Она расслабилась.

— Эй, за это и я выпью!

На пару мгновений Притчард уставился на Дженсена, затем фыркнул и вытер салфеткой рот.

— Отключишь свою Систему охраны здоровья — посмотрим, — ответил он колко.

Тень усмешки проскользнула по губам Дженсена, да и Фарида слегка улыбнулась. Она махнула рукой, подзывая официанта. Им понадобится много выпивки.


End file.
